


John's Last Kill

by Iocane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Character Death, Deathfic, Gen, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last man John kills probably knew it was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Last Kill

**Author's Note:**

> This story, I feel, dovetails quite nicely with my other 221b - John's First Kill, but they do stand wholly on their own.
> 
> And, odd for me, there's no blatant slash in this one - it's very easily viewed that way but it doesn't *have* to be. I honestly think this would play out the same way whether they were lovers or not, they mean too much to each other for it to not.
> 
> And word count might be dodgy but OpenOffice says it's 221.

Sherlock is fifty-two when John kills him.

John had been prepared for years, noticing Sherlock's deterioration when Sherlock was 48. Small things, things even Mycroft didn't pick up, but John did. Even Sherlock didn't realize it at first.

They were things that seemed typical of Sherlock – forgetting appointments; not knowing how to operate the microwave. But there would be a blankness in Sherlock's gaze that chilled John to his soul.

Perhaps because he had so much mind, so many memories to be destroyed, progress was blessedly slow, and unnoticed by most. Still, John with the help of Lestrade and Mycroft convinced Sherlock to retire to a small cottage in Sussex and got him attached to the question of why the bees were all dying.

John knew the moment Sherlock was too far gone, when too much had been lost. Sherlock looked up from his tea and frowned at John. “Who are you?” A moment later, he was going on about fungus but John knew.

That night, John made his move. While Sherlock slept, John sent a text to Mycroft reading “Come.” He prepared a vial of painkillers, muscle relaxers and other medications that would shut down Sherlock's body quickly, giving him a peaceful, painless death. Then he prepared a second for himself, because where ever Sherlock was, John would be.


End file.
